Double Digits
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Queenie, Wendy, Claudia and Elena are all ranked in the double digits. Even so, together they possess a strength that even the greatest warriors lack. They're out to prove that a rank is just a number, and that the human heart is stronger than any monster. Slight AU, no Clare or Raki.
1. Chapter 1

Claudia released another burst of youki power as she surged forward and brought her sword down upon the final youma. The youma's face contorted in pain and anger.

"Damn you, Witch…" His words faltered as his head split in two, followed by the rest of his body. Claudia stood upright, her eyes shining gold. The veins in her face became more pronounced, her teeth became sharper and her muscles bulged under her uniform.

"Dammit...there were so many of them...I used too much of my youki to defeat them all…" Claudia could see the mangled and mutilated corpses of numerous youma laying around her. She dropped her blood splattered sword as her arms began to convulse, her muscle growing even larger.

"I wasn't even injured! I didn't think I would turn...not this soon!" Claudia fell to her hands and knees, her youki spiralling out of control despite her desperate attempts to control it. The ground shook as she unwillingly produced more and more power. "I don't want to become a monster…" Claudia reached out a shaky, clawed hand and grabbed her sword.

* * *

Queenie and Wendy walked up the main street of the small town, ignoring the murmurs and stares of the surrounding public. "I don't sense any youki in this town; it seems as though we're the first to arrive." Queenie noted dryly as the two of them stopped in the town center.

"Good, I could use a rest after all that walking. It's been days since we left the last town!" Wendy whined as she stretched out. Queenie walked to the side of the street and planted her sword into the ground, before sitting down and leaning against with her arms folded across her chest. Wendy planted her sword beside Queenie's, but did not sit down. "I could use some food."

"You ate the day before last." Queenie pointed out tersely.

"Yeah, so? It doesn't change that fact that I want some food now!" Placing her hands on her hips, Wendy pouted and turned away from her friend. Queenie sighed.

"We don't have any money; we'll need to contact the organisation." Queenie said tiredly. Wendy smirked.

"Oh, I don't need money." She said playfully as she scanned her eyes over the street. Spotting a stall selling fresh fruit and veg across the way, she began to saunter over to it. "Just sit back and watch me work my magic."

* * *

Claudia stared at the black card she held in her hand, the emblem upon it appearing blurry through the tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to burden her with this…" Claudia focused her mind as much as she could in an attempt to control her youki, but it was a losing battle. "I need you...Elena, help me…" Tears began to patter against the rocky ground, flowing into the rapidly forming cracks. "Help me...Please…"

* * *

Claudia lay in her dingy top bunk bed, staring up at the ceiling of the cave with unblinking eyes. Her breath came in ragged gasps and pained whines, all the while she whispered incoherently to herself. The pain, though centered in her chest and abdomen, seared throughout her body. Barely able to stand the agony, Claudia's mind felt as though it would break at any moment. The prospect of death seemed like a release from this hell, her mind racing with all the ways she could take her own life and end the pain.

Claudia was faintly aware of something moving below her. The bed shifted suddenly as someone climbed up onto it. Though her mind was addled and the cave was dark, Claudia instinctively knew just who it was.

"Ele...na..." She whispered, her throat searing with pain as she did.

"I can't sleep without you next to me, Claudia, I just can't…" Elena voiced wavered with each word. She wrapped her arms around Claudia. "We can get through this together, I know we can." Elena reassured herself and her friend. Claudia turned on her side, ignoring the pain that erupted in her chest, and huddled close to Elena. The closeness of her friend eased Claudia's mind.

"Please, stay with me…" Claudia and Elena fell into tears and sobs as they lay together. Despite the pain and misery, both girls finally drifted into a restless sleep. In her last moments of consciousness, Claudia resolved to be stronger. Strong enough to get through this; for Elena's sake.

* * *

Claudia's power was completely beyond her control at this point. Her body was rapidly becoming that of a monster. The black card lay on the ground, the need for it having long since passed.

Claudia's tears had ceased. Despite her body's degenerate state, Claudia was bathed in euphoric ecstasy. It felt as though her entire body was on the edge of orgasm. The last spark of her humanity vaguely registered this as the point of no return. She had finally gone too far and Awakening was inevitable. In the recesses of her mind, that spark of humanity remaining in her brought up a single image; the friend she had not seen for so long. _Elena_.

Claudia's golden eyes flew wide open as the last spark forged an ember that fanned into a wildfire of resolve.

"No...I won't give in!" Claudia's gaze hardened as she steeled herself. "I will see her again...with human eyes!" With renewed intensity, Claudia summoned all of her willpower, resisting the aching urge that plagued her. "I can't give up! I WON'T GIVE IN!" A screaming roar of defiance sounded across the mountain, followed by an explosion of pure youki power that rocked the ground.

* * *

Wendy skipped back over to Queenie with a triumphant smile on her face and an apple in each hand. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I saw everything." Queenie said, slightly irritated and a little confused. "Was it really necessary to disrobe in public just for the sake of a single meal?" Wendy shrugged as she took a bite out of one apple.

"I didn't get _fully_ naked, did I?"

"Only because the merchant relented and gave you what you wanted." Across the street, Queenie could see the merchant glaring daggers at the two of them, most of his customers having been scared away by Wendy's display.

"I can do as I please; it's not my fault they're so modest and prudish." Wendy sneered.

"Number Thirty." Queenie looked at Wendy sternly. "These people are fearful enough of us as it is. We most certainly don't need you causing disturbances and making our situation worse." She scolded.

"They should be thankful-"

"I've made myself clear, Number Thirty. I don't want to have to repeat myself." Queenie's growing anger became evident in her voice. Wendy's temper began to flare in response.

However, before the argument could go any further, both Claymores sensed a massive surge of youki.

"What the hell? I thought we were the only ones here!" Wendy grabbed her sword and sheathed it. Queenie leapt to her feet and followed suit.

"It came from the mountain. We need to get there, now!" Wendy nodded as they both took off at full speed towards the mountain outside town.

"Queenie, I could've sworn I sensed something weird about that youki aura; it was like someone was-"

"Awakening." Queenie sighed and quickened her pace. "We'll just have to see when we get there."

* * *

Claudia turned her hands over again, staring at them in amazement.

"I can't believe I actually did it. I turned back when I was sure I was going to awaken!" Running her hands over her fully human face and body, Claudia gave a relieved laugh. "By the goddesses, I feel wonderful! I feel strong! I feel-" Claudia's stomach growled loudly. "Really hungry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Queenie furrowed her brow. The youki aura she and Wendy had sensed was drawing near. They were close to the summit, where the aura seemed to be located.

"Be ready, Wendy. I don't know what we'll find up there." Queenie warned her companion as the two of them approached the end of the path. Wendy nodded. Both of them reached for their swords as they stepped over the cusp of the summit, standing on the edge of the plateau. Wendy gasped in surprise.

"Claudia!" Standing before the summit ruins, surrounded by numerous youma corpses, was a tall Claymore with long, flowing blonde hair. Her sword was sheathed and her eyes were closed, as though she were concentrating on her thoughts. However, when she heard Wendy's voice, she perked up, opening her eyes to look for the source of the familiar voice.

"Wendy? Queenie? Is that you?" Her tone was both joyous and disbelieving. She began to walk towards her comrades. Wendy sheathed her sword and motioned forward, but was stopped by Queenie, who still had her blade drawn.

"Hold on; we sensed an awakening. Even if she looks the same, we don't know if she's dangerous." Queenie reasoned cautiously.

"What are you saying?" Wendy balked at the suggestion.

"Perhaps she has turned, but reverted into her human form in order to fool us." Queenie glared at the object of her suspicion. Claudia seemed to have a little more spring in her step than usual, but seemed otherwise normal. The only real difference was her youki; Queenie couldn't pinpoint it, but something seemed different about it, both in power and in it's feel.

"Come on Queenie, lighten up. It's just Claudia." Wendy stepped towards her friend, while Queenie stood her ground.

"Are you both alright? You seemed worried." Claudia glanced between the two as she approached.

"It's nothing. We were more worried about-Hnng!" Wendy convulsed momentarily as took another step toward Claudia.

"Wendy!" Queenie cried out. She readied her sword as she leapt forward, pointing her blade at Claudia as she stood before Wendy. However, just as she got close to Claudia, around ten feet or so away from her, she felt something surge throughout her body. She convulsed in the same manner as Wendy had.

"Queenie, are you feelin' this?!" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"I am. It feels as though my body has become more powerful, and yet…" Queenie looked over her arms, the muscles having grown slightly larger. "I haven't used an ounce of youma power."

"What the hell is this?" Wendy flexed her arm; she certainly felt stronger. Suddenly, both women's attention was drawn to the third warrior as a loud, metallic clang sounded out. Claudia had slumped down, thrusting her sword into the ground to keep herself standing.

"What's happening? Why do I feel so...weak?" Claudia lost her grip on her sword, falling to the ground.

"Claudia!" Wendy cried out as she rushed to her friends side. "Queenie, we have to help her, she's unconscious!" Queenie looked at her fallen comrade, then down at her arms. She was surprised to see they had returned to their ordinary state. "Queenie!" Wendy called out again. Queenie sheathed her blade and walked over to the unconscious woman, picking her up bridal style and making her way to the path leading down the mountain.

"We'll take her to the inn. By the looks of it, she simply needs some time to rest."

* * *

Claudia's eyes fluttered open. She was laying in a simple but comfortable bed in a cozy, though unfamiliar, room. She began to sit up, but as she did so a great pain welled up inside her head. Wincing and clasping a hand to her face, she closed her eyes as she sat upright.

"Well look at that, sleeping beauty's finally decided to join us." Wendy was sat on a wooden chair not far from the end of the bed, one leg folded over the other and boths hands clasped upon her knee. "You slept like a log." She said bemusedly.

"What happened? My head is aching and my body feels drained." Claudia said as she slumped forward. It took her a moment to right herself, her body was feeling unusually weak.

"I was hoping you could tell me. We found you after we sensed a huge burst of youki, almost like-" Wendy was cut off as the door burst open and Queenie stomped inside.

"I hope you have an explanation, Thirty Six. I want to know what happened up there." Queenie folded her arms and tapped a foot against the hardwood floor.

"I killed a whole lot of youma." Claudia spoke softly, refusing to meet Queenie's gaze.

"Hmph, 'A whole lot of youma'? There were far too many of them for you to have fought alone. It's a miracle you weren't killed, let alone injured." Queenie scolded. Claudia shrunk back. "Whether you were seeking glory, or fighting out of some misplaced sense of pride, what you did was reckless. I don't want to see you pull anything like that ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Claudia nodded weakly. Queenie let out a breath calming herself.

"I'm impressed you managed to kill so many youma by yourself, though. There must've been fifteen or more of them and you don't have a scratch on you." Wendy spoke appraisingly. "You must've been using a huge amount of youma power; it's no wonder you surpassed your limit." Claudia's eyes went wide as she looked up at Wendy in fear and shame.

"H-how did you know?" She asked shakily.

"We sensed a huge burst of youki coming from the mountain. That is what allowed us to find you; before that, we could not sense any youki from the town or the surrounding area." Queenie explained. Claudia hung her head, strands of hair falling over her face.

"What's going to happen to me now? If I've surpassed my limit, will the organisation want me executed?" Tears began to well up in Claudia's eyes as she gripped the bed sheets.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone what happened." Wendy reassured.

"If you've recovered from your incident, then you should not have any further problems, at least for the time being. I would, however, advise you be more careful in the future." Queenie turned to the doorway. "We will leave you so that you may rest more. For now, you should eat something. What you experienced has no doubt taken a toll on your body, and I suspect your collapse was due as much to hunger as anything else." Queenie stepped out of the door and walked away. Wendy stood from her chair, reaching her hands above her head and stretching out. Walking over to Claudia, she handed her an apple.

"Here sweetie, try this. It should help you get some of your strength back." Claudia gave an appreciative nod and took a bite out of the apple, chewing away happily. "There is one thing I wanted to ask before I go, Claudia." The lower ranked warrior looked expectantly up at her friend. "How did you resist the awakening? What pulled you back to our side?" Claudia's gaze drifted off as she thought about it.

"When I reached my limit, I instinctively pulled out my black card, even though I already knew it would be too late for it. When I looked down at my emblem and thought about who I would've wanted to end my life, I remembered someone." Claudia stared into the distance, her mind caught in the memory.

"Who was it?" Claudia's lips curved into a faint smile.

"An old friend. One who helped me through the toughest times in my training. One who I haven't seen in far too long." Claudia trailed off.

"Well, when you see her, remember to say thanks from me." Claudia looked questioningly at Wendy. "Whether or not she knows it, she helped keep you human. And I think I like your human side more than I'd like the youma one. It's easier on the eyes at least." Wendy gave a wink and a playful smile, and made her way out of the room.

* * *

"While she is resting, we should wait outside. Another Claymore, likely in the single digits, will be arriving at some time. We need to tell her that the youma have been taken care of." Queenie lead Wendy out of the inn and onto the street.

"Seems a waste really; a single digit warrior gets sent all the way out here to hunt an Awakened Being, and it turns out it was nothing more than a few regular youma." Wendy shrugged.

"There is one other thing." Queenie's gaze intensified. "We need to discuss what happened with Claudia at the summit."

"You mean that whole youki transfer thing? What was that, anyway?"

"I can't be certain, but I believe we should discuss it with Claudia once she has recovered fully. I feel it is a matter that warrants some attention." Wendy nodded in agreement. Before either of them could continue, however, both sensed a powerful youki approaching the town. Glancing at one another, they began to make their way towards the new arrival.

* * *

A lone Claymore made her way into the town of Shire. Her long blonde hair fell halfway down her back, with some falling over her shoulders and on to her chest. Her emblem resembles an X with a vertical line crossing through the crux. Wendy and Queenie approached the Claymore as she reached the outskirts of town.

"Number seven." Queenie could not hide her growing smile.

"Hello Queenie. Wendy." The Claymore greeted warmly. Wendy beamed as she looked over the higher ranked warrior.

"Long time no see, Eva!"


	3. Chapter 3

Elena waved farewell to the group of Claymores as they departed the town. The four of them headed down the trail leading into the nearby forest. Before they all disappeared behind the treeline, the youngest of the group turned back and waved. Elena smiled at that, and waved again.

"Are they gone now?" A young boy walked beside Elena, looking nervously out at the forest. He was a few inches taller than Elena, with short, dark brown hair and matching hazel eyes.

"Yes they're gone now." Elena said, her shoulders slumping.

"My dad says that Claymore are monsters, just like Youma. He says they're all dangerous and we should keep away from them." The boy said. "I'm lucky they didn't try to eat me or something!" He shuddered.

"Claymore don't eat people, Brant! They only kill Youma; Claymores protect us." Elena defended.

"How would you know? Those were the only Claymores that you've ever met!" Brant said.

"That lady with the pointy ears was really nice to me. She even told me her name."

"Monsters shouldn't have names!" Brant yelled. "I'm going to tell my dad you were talking to the Claymores!" He ran away, back into the town.

"But...they all looked so lonely. I just wanted to be nice to them." Elena sat on the grass, hugging her knees to her chest. "The lady who I spoke to, Irene, I hope she'll be alright. I hope I'll see her again someday…"

* * *

Elena stared down into the puddle. Blue eyes stared back; strained by dust and tears. Her long black hair was matted with mud and her clothes were just as filthy.

It had been just two days after she had been thrown out of her village. Two days after her father had been slaughtered by a Youma posing as her mother. The Youma had been killed by a traveling Claymore before it could hide again. Due to her proximity to the Youma, Elena was suspect in the eyes of the town. Brant's family were the first to call for her exile. Near enough everyone else agreed, and Elena soon found herself out on the road, alone with no food, water or money.

"Elena. Nine years old. An only child." Elena looked up to see a suspicious looking man dressed all in black, with a black hat and a pair of black circular glasses. "The mother was replaced by a Youma, who then killed the father. By chance, one of our warriors was passing through and caught the Youma in the act. Her name isn't important, this wasn't a contracted kill." The man towered over Elena as she sat in the dirt. "I'm sure you're confused and afraid by all of this; though I suspect that above all else you are feeling very angry. I imagine you want revenge on the creature that killed your parents. Am I right?"

Elena stared at the man. Casting her eyes to the puddle once again, Elena thought about what this man was saying to her. She stared at her reflection. Blue eyes stared back. Elena hardened her gaze.

"I want to make them pay. I want to make each and every one of them suffer. I'd do anything to watch them die." She hissed through gritted teeth, clenching her fists in the dirt.

The man smiled.

* * *

Elena made her way through the forest, her steel boots stomping noisily down the trail. Stopping at the edge of the edge of the forest, Elena took deep breath. She could smell the familiar scent of wood and leaves; she heard the calls of birds as the flew back to their nests; she felt a light breeze filtering through the verdant forest. Elena savoured it all; she felt it was to be her last moment of peace for the day.

She stepped out onto the plain and made her way towards the town at the end of the trail.

Everything looked the same as last she had seen it, some ten years ago. It all felt smaller, though, thanks to how much she had grown. Walking through the streets, she easily found her way to the town hall. It was a modest building overlooking the central square. That is where her job for today would begin. Before she went inside, however, Elena glanced around. The streets seemed unusually empty, even for such a small town.

"I suppose they already know I'm here." She said to herself. Pushing open the doors to the hall, she stepped inside.

As she had guessed, most of the townsfolk had gathered inside. They all stared as Elena closed the door behind herself.

"A Silver-Eyed Witch!"

"Oh my gods, she's so pale!"

"What's wrong with her eyes? Do they have special vision or something?"

"I hope she doesn't go crazy and start killing us instead; I heard they're just as bad as the Youma!"

They muttered amongst themselves.

Elena scanned the room, the townsfolk averting their eyes as she did so, until she found a man sitting behind a desk at the back of the main hall they were in. The crowd parted as she walked forward. The man stood as she approached.

"Let me make this clear Witch; I don't trust your kind. I'm paying you to deal with this problem because we have no choice left." The man was a few inches shorter than Elena, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. "Just do your job and leave. We don't want any trouble from you."

"I'll try to make this brief, then. I wouldn't want to cause any undue stress to you all." Elena turned back to the crowd. They looked nervously between each other as Elena studied them. "I'll need to take a walk around the town first. I need to pinpoint the Youma's location so I can deal with it." Many in the crowd flinched at the mention of the beast. Once again they parted to make way for Elena as she left the hall.

"Are you sure about this, Chief?" One of the townsfolk spoke up. The Chief shook his head.

"We just need to stay out of her way until she's done. Then she'll leave." He sighed as he sat back down.

* * *

Elena quickly walked to her old home; she still knew her way around town perfectly. To her surprise it was not abandoned. It looked as though someone else was now living there, given that it seemed furnished and maintained. She stepped up and knocked on the door. No-one answered, and there didn't seem to be any in at the moment.

"Well, that explains it." Elena said to herself. "I suppose I'll have to wait a while." She returned to the town entrance, at the side of the trail that lead to the forest. Planting her sword into the ground and sitting back against it, she closed her eyes and rested, though did not sleep.

Little over an hour later, with the sun well past its zenith, Elena was joined by a young man.

"I assume you've found something related to our Youma problem." He said as he sat beside her.

"Yes, I have." Elena opened her eyes to look over at the man. "You're awfully young for a town chief, aren't you Brant?" The man was silent for several moments.

"My father was killed recently by the Youma. I needed to step up and take his place, at least for the time being." Brant responded eventually. Elena nodded. Silence returned for a while.

"I hoped you'd survive, Elena, back then. If I'd known you'd end up like this-" He gestured at her. "-I'd have hoped otherwise."

"I help people, Brant, I protect them when they can't protect themselves!" Elena said angrily.

"But only when you're paid to, of course." Brant said coldly.

"I'm not the one being paid." Elena answered. Once again, they were both silent. However, just as Brant made to speak again, Elena leapt to her feet and grabbed her blade. "There they are!" She ran back through town, with Brant following behind at a distance.

* * *

Elena ran back to her old home. The house next door, belonging to the village chief, had one of it's windows smashed, with blood trailing over to Elena's old house.

"They've made themselves very obvious. They must be nervous after sensing me." Kicking down her house's door, she rushed inside to find two Youma feeding upon a corpse in the middle of the main room.

"The Claymore!" One of the Youma yelled as it spotted Elena. Both Youma leapt up and charged at Elena. Reaching back for her blade, Elena released her Youki in a sudden burst.

* * *

Brant stared in horror at the half-eaten corpse of his mother. Falling to his knees, he sobbed and pounded the floor. Around him, the main room of the house had been destroyed by fighting. There were two mangled Youma corpses on the ground; both were missing all four limbs and their lower jaws. From the looks of it, their deaths had been long and painful.

"Brant, I'm sorry I wasn't able to-" Elena was cut off as Brant stood, facing away from her.

"Get out." He said, his voice like ice.

"The Organisation will send-"

"Leave me alone Claymore! Get the fuck out!" Brant yelled, not turning to look at Elena. He dropped to his knees again, grieving over his mother's corpse. With one last, sad look at her former friend, Elena left the house.

"A stranger in black will arrive in a few days. Please give the money to him." She addressed the crowd that had gathered outside. "My work here is finished." With that, Elena trudged through town, to the dirt road leading into the woods. As she reached the treeline, she looked back one last time. No-one in town was waiting for her. She turned and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N** : Could've been better; could've been a whole lot worse. I'm just glad I finally got this written down. I've had this idea for at least six months now, but never got around to it until now.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
